


[Filk] Cuir Ca'na

by minnapods (minnabird)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Filk, Gen, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods
Summary: A performance of GraceEliz's translation of "Four Hours" by The Longest Johns into Mando'a
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	[Filk] Cuir Ca'na

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [laare borarir - work songs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648467) by [GraceEliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz), [Jackdaw_Kraai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw_Kraai/pseuds/Jackdaw_Kraai). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:02:20
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Archive.org [here](https://archive.org/details/cuir-cana-final)



### Credits

  * **Music by:** The Longest Johns
  * **Lyrics by:** GraceEliz
  * **Performed by:** minnabird
  * **Cover artist:** minnabird
  * **Skin:** Azdaema (with thanks to GodOfLaundryBaskets for help with a modification)



**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much to GraceEliz for permission to record this! This translation is lovely and it's been stuck in my head all week


End file.
